HARD TRUST
by smile.of.angel
Summary: One-Shoot, OOC, todos humanos. sobre los sentimientos y como te das cuenta que puedes confiar en alguien. Es mi primer fic, no soy muy buena para los summaries :S por favor comenten! personajes indefinidos pero puede ser Edw/Bella


**Hard Trust****.**

A veces es mejor guardarse los sentimientos, no dejar que las lágrimas afloren y realicen ese camino que han recorrido innumerables veces por tus mejillas. Pero nunca en público.

Qué se puede decir… con los años aprendiste a fingir, a que no se note lo que sientes, todo para que no se den cuenta que estas destrozada.

No lo haces por qué pienses que está mal llorar. Simplemente es el hecho de no querer transmitir tus sentimientos, de no desear compartir tu pena, ya que, por lo tanto, agravarías el dolor y, ya no sólo lo sentirías tú, sino que también lo sentirían los demás.

Compasión, lástima. Esos son los sentimientos que despiertas cuando cuentas tu historia. Odias que sientan eso hacia ti. Lo único que buscabas cuando contaste tu vida por primera vez era a alguien que te entendiera, que compartiera tu dolor.

Realmente parece que pediste demasiado. Lo único que conseguiste fueron los sentimientos ya mencionados.

Desde ese día no volviste a hablar de lo ocurrido. Casi se podía decir que no emitías palabra. No porque no pudieras, claro. Sino por el hecho de que no querías. No te sentías lista para hacerlo. No querías confiar en nadie. Era enorme tu temor a que vuelvan a lastimarte.

Tenías a tus amigas, ellas siempre estuvieron contigo. Sólo con ellas hablabas. Era raro, ya que nunca nada volvió a ser como antes, pero con ellas se acercaba bastante. Todas respetaron tu decisión de no tocar el tema.

Mientras miras el cielo, apoyada en el tronco de un árbol del parque que está a unas pocas cuadras de tu casa, reflexionas sobre todo lo que te ha ocurrido en estos tres años. Solamente tenías trece años.

Recuerdas una oscura noche de jueves. No era muy tarde, sólo eran las ocho, pero eso no impidió que sucediera en ese momento.

Pones atención en lo que te rodea, tratando de no seguir pensando, de dejar la mente en blanco, pero no puedes.

Te das cuenta que las lágrimas van a escapar de tus ojos, traicioneras. Intentando mostrar lo que sientes. Pero tú no quieres.

Las obligas a quedarse dentro, cerrando los ojos, frustrada. Aprietas tus párpados con fuerza. Decidida a no dejarlas escapar.

Recuerdas como todo pasó con horrenda rapidez. Tus gritos resuenan en tu cabeza.

Decides abrir tus ojos, sabiendo que si lo haces no podrás seguir conteniendo las traicioneras y cristalinas lágrimas. Lo aceptas. Ya tomaste la decisión.

Bajas tu cabeza y dejas correr libremente las lágrimas. Éstas realizan rápidamente su camino, naciendo en tus ojos y muriendo en tu regazo.

Escuchas pasos-amortiguados por el pasto-dirigirse en tu dirección. Sabes quién es, pero te niegas a levantar tu cabeza. No quieres encontrarte con esos profundos ojos del color de las esmeraldas. Por lo menos esperas que _él_ no se halla dado cuenta de que llorabas, aunque sabes que es una esperanza vana.

Creas una cortina con tu pelo, una especie de muro que oculta tu rostro de él, mientras se sienta a tu lado. Sientes su mirada sobre ti. Es como si sus ojos vieran cómo eres por dentro, como si espiaran tu mente y descubrieran lo que sientes y piensas. Aunque evites su mirada sabes que va a darse cuenta. Siempre sabe lo que sientes aunque no siempre sepa el por qué de esos sentimientos.

Sientes como te quita el pelo de la cara. Se escucha un suspiro a tu lado. Sabes que quiere comprobar cómo estas, pero no eres lo suficientemente valiente como para mirarlo a los ojos.

Te dedicas a observar detenidamente tus zapatillas, como si de repente fueran lo más interesante del mundo. Tratas de reunir un mínimo de valor como para poder levantar la cabeza y enfrentarte a esa mirada afligida. Pero no puedes.

Sientes su mano acariciar dulcemente su mejilla, limpiando las lágrimas que resbalan por ella. Su palma acuna tu rostro y lo levanta suavemente, obligándote a soportar su mirada.

El verde de sus ojos finalmente se encuentra con el marrón de los tuyos. Se crea un instante de silencio en el que ambos intentan revelar los pensamientos del otro.

Encuentras en su mirada preocupación, angustia, enojo, alivio comprensión y otro sentimiento que, aunque lo intentes con toda tu fuerza no puedes nombrar.

Sabes, que así como tú has logrado descubrir sus sentimientos sólo con mirar sus ojos durante un instante, él, con completa seguridad, ha hecho lo mismo en menos tiempo que tú. Sus miradas siguen conectadas por unos minutos más, sólo se escuchan sus rítmicas respiraciones, hasta que él decide romper el silencio.

-Lo sé todo-te confiesa un poco apenado pero con seguridad en su voz. Notas que estuvo pensando en si sería mejor decírtelo o no. Sabes que piensa que te enojarás, pero no estás de ánimo para eso en este momento.

Fuerza una sonrisa bastante avergonzada tratando de aligerarte el ánimo y, sin pensarlo demasiado le devuelves el gesto esbozando una más pequeña e impregnada en timidez.

-No quiero hablar de eso-susurras de forma casi inaudible. Todavía tienes su palma en contacto con tu rostro desde no sabes cuánto tiempo, pudieron ser segundos, minutos o hasta horas, no estás segura.

Sus ojos brillan con comprensión y envuelve sus brazos a tu alrededor, fundiéndolos a ambos en un cálido y protector abrazo. Suspiras casi imperceptiblemente mientras él incrementa el agarre de sus brazos, acercándote más a él.

Te sientes segura en sus brazos y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, te das cuenta que puedes confiar en alguien.

* * *

NOTA DE LA AUTORA:

Bueno... Es mi primera historia y no estaba segura si subirla. Lo voy a hacer antes de que me arrepienta. No sé si es muy buena. Era un trabajo para el colegio pero la verdad es que me inspire en Twilight (aunque nadie lo sepa jeje).

Se aceptan comentarios, sugerencias, correcciones de probables errores de ortografia y cualquier cosa que se les ocurra pero, por favor, denlen al boton verde y me dicen que les parecio, ¿Si?

Espero que les guste la historia...

kari


End file.
